Better Late Than Never (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Better Late Than Never from Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends. The engines and their pony and creature friends were finding life difficault, workmen were mending the viaduct on the mainline. The archers needed strengthening, Sir Topham Hatt, Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna did not want to close the railway while the work was done. And so, took a long time. The engines had to take great care when crossing the viaduct, and the delay often made them late on their journey to the junction where they knew Thomas would be ready to collect his passengers. Thomas grew crosser and crosser, and Princess Twilight Sparkle, Spike, and Gallus lost patience. Thomas the Tank Engine: (very cross) Time's time! Why should I keep my passengers waiting while Henry and James dawdle about all day on fire docks? Twilgiht Sparkle: Because the viaduct on the bridge will soon collapse, Thomas. Spike: There's no reason to get angry. Gallus: But we're losing our pateince to relax, Thomas. Henry: Don't blame me, Thomas. If we huried across the Viaduct it might collapes and then you'd have no passengers at all. What would you do then? Fluttershy: Besides, people might get hurt or get killed. Sandbar: We sure can't have that at all. Thomas the Tank Engine: Run my train on time for one thing, Henry. Thomas hurried away before anyone else could answer. Bertie was impatient too, he and Sunburst were time to arrive just after Thomas. His passengers found that instead of going straight from the bus to their train, they were kept on waiting till Thomas arrived with Twilight, Spike, and Gallus. Soon, Bertie grew cross with Thomas as Sunburst begin to worry about him. Bertie: (crossed) Late again. Sunburst: I know, Bertie. I just don't understand what's keeping them. Thomas panted wealy in with Twilight, Spike, and Gallus in his cab. Bertie: We may be freinds, but I thought you could go fast, Thomas. It's time we had another race, I reckon I could beat you now. Sunburst: Uh, Bertie, I don't think it's a good time. Thomas let off steam loudly. Thomas the Tank Engine: (furiously) Rubbish, Bertie! It's those mainline engines! Gallus: Nice one, Bertie, you've upset Thomas. Thomas the Tank Engine: They did their about on the viaduct and they blame Sir Topham Hatt's workmen, it's just an excuse for laziness if you ask me! Sunburst: (as Thomas tooko off) Nice going, Bertie. One day, James was later than ever at the junction. James: I'm sorry, Thomas, I was held up at the station and the viaduct made it worse. Rarity: It's taking forever for it to be rebuilt, who knows how long. Ocellus: I just hope the delays will be over again. Thomas the Tank Engine: It's lucky for you three I'm a guaranteed connection, Ocellus. Twilgiht Sparkle: Nevermind, James. Spike: We've all had hard time with the viaduct. Gallus: Come on, let's just go. Before James, Rarity, and Ocellus could anser, he puffed importantly away. Thomas the Tank Engine: (panted) Come along, come along. Twilgiht Sparkle: We have to hurry! Spike: We don’t want to be late again. Gallus: Or the passengers will be angry. Annie and Clarabel did their best, but Thomas, Twilgiht, Spike, and Gallus soon found that they couldn't save much time. Suddenly, they saw Bertie ahead. His radiator was steaming, and Sunburst was worried about him. Thomas the Tank Engine: What’s the matter, Bertie? You should be at the station by now, you’re late. Twilgiht Sparkle: Is everything okay, Sunburst? Spike: What happened? Gallus: Why aren't you guys picking up the pace? Bertie: (panted) I feel dreadful, all upset inside and driver says he can't make me better. Thank goodness you, Twilight, Spike, and Gallus are late too, Thomas. Can you take my passengers please? They'll never get home otherwise. Sunburst: Bertie's right, we'll need as much help we can take. Thomas the Tank Engine: Of course we'll help, Sunburst. He now felt sorry for Bertie and promised to get help at the next station, Thomas set off again with Twilight, Spike, and Gallus. Already, he felt much more cheeful and Bertie's passengers traveling in Annie and Clarabel all reached home safely. When Bertie was better, he and Sunburst came to thank Thomas, Twilight, Spike, and Gallus. Bertie: I’m sorry for teasing you about being late, Thomas. Sunburst: He didn't really mean it, Thomas, he thought it was fun. Thomas the Tank Engine: That's alright, Sunburst. (to Bertie) And I'm glad I could help, Bertie. There are times when being late isn't such a bad thing after all. Twilgiht Sparkle: And no matter what happens, we'll always be there to help a friend. Spike: Exactly, and it dosne't matter now when being late had nothing to do with helping others. Gallus: I'll say, it's a good thing our delays will be put to good use sometimes. With the last cheeful greeting, the good friends went back to work. The End Category:Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225